Viktor's Boat
Viktor's Boat is an expensive boat owned by Viktor Skobel and is kept along the River Thames. When Eddie O'Connor is in chase of Viktor, just after he has killed Nadya Prushnatova and left Viktor's mansion, Viktor makes an urgent phone call to Alexei who is at his bank. Viktor tells Alexei about Eddie trying to kill him and Alexei tells Viktor to lead him to the boat so he can deal with him. Alexei then leaves the bank and heads to the River Thames to get the boat. Viktor then flees in his pink Brabus and Eddie chases after him to the River Thames. When they arrive, Viktor gets on board and the boat pulls away from the pier before Eddie can stop him. Eddie then gets on a motorbike and races as fast as he can over to Blackfriars Bridge and as the boat goes under it, he jumps off the bridge and lands on the deck of the boat. He then battles his way through on board, defeating Viktor's men on the lower decks. He then makes it to the back of the boat and kills Alexei. After Eddie throws Alexei off the back of the boat, Viktor calls his name. Depending on the player's choice, Viktor either holds Sam hostage with the harpoon gun, if Eddie didn't help Sam in Return to the Scene of the Crime, or he points it at Eddie if he did help her. Either way, Eddie confronts Viktor who reveals the police are chasing him. Depending on the choice, Eddie will either attack Viktor if he didn't help Sam earlier on. The harpoon gun goes off and hits the driver, killing him, and the boat loses control. If he did help Sam, then she breaks the boats controls and the driver loses control. Either way, Eddie and Viktor fight each other and roll on down to the front of the boat. The boat then crashes into a pier near the pump house and hits the side of an old cargo boat. Eddie wakes up moments later. If he helped Sam, she will come to his rescues and give him a gun and the two of them get off the boat in pursuit of Viktor. If not, Eddie gets up off the boat and chases after Viktor himself. In the finale of the game after Viktor has been killed, the final shot pulls out and you can see the boat badly damaged by the pier. Due to Viktor being killed at the end of the game, it's likely it was sold to a new owner after it's repaired from the bad crash. Mission Appearences *Codes of Honour (mentioned) *Paying Favours (mentioned) *Beginning of the End *The Fall of an Icon Trivia *In the flashing sequences in the missions Monday and This Geezer, Hector, although we see the pier, the boat cannot actually be seen, so it does not count as a mission appearence. *In Codes of Honour and Paying Favours, Alexei instructs Viktor to meet him at the boat. Category:Interiors Category:Thieves in Law